


All my Love

by orphan_account



Series: Children of Heroes [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Agender Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Other, Second Generation, Trans Female Character, Trans Leo, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Meet Veronica Esperanza Maria di Angelo-Valdez, the spit fire genderfluid child of Leo and Nico.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rika_Chan12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/gifts).



Leo felt like crap. He’s been sick every morning for the past two months. Maybe he should go see someone. But he didn’t want to worry his boyfriend, Nico.

“Leo?” Nico knocked on the bathroom door.

“I’m not decent.” Leo said. 

“I’ve seen you naked... I’m coming in.” Nico opened the door. Leo looked up at him from the floor. “Hey sweetie, the floor is nice isn’t it?” Leo smiled.

“We are taking you to the doctor’s. You've been sick for weeks. And if anyone knows when it’s time to see a doctor, it’s me.” Nico said. 

“Fine but afterwards you need to get me some fonzies, got it death boy?” Leo smiled at him. 

“Alright, hot head.” 

❤❤❤❤

“Hold up, say that again.” Leo asked the doctor.

“You’re pregnant. Now would you like me to go over your options?” The doctor smiled at him. She held out some papers to him. “A list of obstetricians that I know who are accepting of… people like you, a pamphlet on Planned Parenthood and a list of good adoption agencies. I think it would be best if you talked to your boyfriend first, where is he? I’m sure he would like to hear the news.” 

“He went to the bathroom.” Leo said. The doctor nodded. 

As if on cue Nico came into the room. “You’re back. So Dr. Smith what’s wrong with him?” He asked.

“I’m pregnant.” Leo said, looking Nico in the eyes. Nico blushed bright red.

“I… wow that’s wonderful? Maybe we should have been more careful. Just wow.” Nico smiled. 

“They’re probably gonna be an emo baby. We’ll have to buy black baby clothes.” Leo laughed. Nico rolled his eyes.

“So I take it you won’t need two of those papers.” Dr. Smith said.

❤❤❤❤

Leo looked at his stomach it had been three months since he found out he was pregnant. Only two months ago did he find out he was having a girl.

“What about Mia?” Leo said.

“No, it sounds like Maria. So no.” Nico shook his head. 

“Katie.” “Jenna.” “Lily.” “Ronda.” “June.” “Veronica.” “Yes. Veronica.” Leo smiled widely at Nico. 

Nico kissed Leo, “Veronica di Angelo-Valdez. Now you choose her middle name.” 

“Esperanza Maria. Veronica Esperanza Maria di Angelo-Valdez. It’ll be a mouthful but hey if she’s anything like me she’ll be a handful.” Leo hugged Nico. 

“Why the Maria?” Nico whispered. “I know you want to honor your mother. Plus now she will be named after two of the most amazing women to ever live.” Leo kissed Nico’s neck.

❤❤❤❤

“Ronnie! Ronnie! Where are you?!” Leo yelled. The little ankle bitter was hiding.. again. Why did she have to inherit Nico’s shadowtravel ability? 

“Right here, Dad.” A little voice came from behind him. He turned to see a ten year old with an ice cream cone. 

“You went to your aunts' house again, didn’t you?” Leo raised his eyebrows at her.

“Aunt Sadie laughed when I appeared in front of Aunt Lacy and Aunt Hazel kissing. They gave me ice cream to not say they were shirtless.” Veronica licked the chocolate ice cream.

“Oh gods. Ronnie… maybe you shouldn’t shadowtravel to their house in the middle of the night. Be glad your Papa is doing a job for Grandpa tonight or else he would have freaked out.” Leo smiled at his daughter.

“Yes I know but I like shadowtraveling.” Veronica yawned. Poor thing tried herself out. She dropped her ice cream cone.

“Let’s get you to bed, okay mi poca sombra.” Leo picked Veronica up. She blinked her black colored eyes and yawned again. 

 

❤❤❤❤

Nico opened his bedroom door to see Leo and Veronica sleeping on him and Leo's bed. He had seen the ice cream mess in the hall and he knew that Ronnie had gone to Hazel’s. Hazel had called him to tell him that Ronnie was a minute away from seeing her and Lacy doing a very inappropriate thing. Gods he loved his family.


	2. Sleeping in class is >:(

“Veronica di Angelo-Valdez!?” 

Ronnie bolted up in her seat. “Oh shit. Sorry Mr. Pace, and it's Ronnie today.” 

The class laughed. This of course wasn't the first time he's fallen asleep. He generally shadowtravels between classes so he's never late because he likes to stop by his locker and grab a snack before each class. What can he say, he needs the energy to stay mostly awake through class.

“Perhaps you should stop using your powers to get to class. Now on to the lesson. The Battle of the Labyrinth, the first major Battle of the Second Titan War. Can anyone tell me who went on the quest just before the battle?” Mr. Pace asked.

The boy sitting in front of Ronnie raised his hand. 

Mr. Pace looked around the room at everyone else. Then he sighed. 

“Fine, Kyle.” 

“Percy Jackson, Tyson the Cyclops, Grover Underwood, and my mother, Annabeth Chase. Also the Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Dare, joined later in the quest.” Kyle said with delight. Ronnie rolled her eyes, Kyle always answered pretty much every question so no one else in class ever felt like raising their hand. And it was funny when Mr. Pace made his 'Really? Come on. Anyone else?’ face.

“That's right. As always. Now….Ronnie in the prophecy for the quest who was the ghost king?” Mr. Pace looked at him.

“Gee I don't know, it couldn't be my Papa, Nico. Ronnie said.

“I could do without the sarcasm, Mr. di Angelo-Valdez. Maggie, which god faded around that time?” 

“Pan.” Kyle's twin sister, Maggie, answered.

“Good. Leda, who was the leader of the Titian army?” 

“Luke Castellan.” Leda, a daughter of Athena, said.

“Correct, now we can begin our lesson with a semi foundation.” Mr. Pace smiled.

“Yeah, a lesson about a battle where a bunch of people died, how great.” A voice came from behind Ronnie. Ronnie knew who it was without looking and not just because they had assigned seats. Silena la Rue.

“Yes, Silena, but we must learn about battles to help understand why they happen. Trust me, I was there. I fought this battle and saw friends and family die so I understand this is not a happy topic.” Mr. Pace said. For a second the class was dead silent which wasn't really strange considering there was only ten of them. 

Only ten in the whole tenth grade. 

❤❤❤❤

Ronnie sat down between Chang Ng and Winter Tanaka. “Guess what I had to hear about in Demigod History.” 

“The labyrinth battle? Maggie already told us before she went to the 'restroom’ with Yuno. I think the Aphrodite in her blood is too strong, honestly.” Chang said.

“Yes, the labyrinth. And I agree she does. Now back to the labyrinth, have any of you ever gone in it?” Ronnie asked.

“No. Chiron decided it was too dangerous for inexperienced demigods long before we were born.” Winter said.

“Does going in while a fetus count?” Chang asked.

“Eh not really. But anyway Mr. Pace told us about an entrance in New York City. I don't think anyone really thinks about it, all we need is music, Winter how well can you sing?” Ronnie smiled widely at the freshman. 

 

“Pretty well but I'm not helping you. I won't tell but I'm not getting caught doing something stupid with you, again.” Winter said as she stuffed a truffle into her mouth. 

“Fine, Chang?” Ronnie leaned against his cousin.

“Can't sing and I'm adult technically so I'm not gonna be responsible when you hurt yourself. If I were to come your dads would kill me and my moms would just let them.” Chang shook his head and pushed Ronnie off of him. 

Ronnie growled. He'll have to fine someone else. Someone who would be willing to get in trouble. And he knew just the duo of troublemakers. 

“Fine. I'll go with the Wakefield twins. I'm sure they will come, since they love trouble.” Ronnie sneered.

“They're stuck at home. I stopped by because my Mom said to see if they're still alive.” Winter said. 

“Well shit. I guess I'll go alone.” Ronnie shrugged.

“Oh no, you're not. I'll go with you, okay? But if anyone asks I only came along for that reason and that reason only.” Chang said.

“Yay! You're the best cousin ever! No offense Winter.” Ronnie said. 

“Don’t call me your cousin. We made out a few weeks ago.” Winter made a gagging noise.

“I was only joking. Don't worry I would never think of you as family. Unless you marry someone related to me. Then I will.” Ronnie said.

“Gods you're annoying.” Winter sighed.

“I take pride in being annoying. It's like my main character trait. I inherited it from both my dads.” Ronnie smirked, as he stole a piece of chocolate from Winter.

Winter grabbed the chocolate right out of his hand. 

“Bring your own if you want chocolate.” Winter plopped the chocolate into her mouth. 

“Ugh. Fine.” Ronnie groaned and pulled out his lunch bag. 

“If you start a fire in here, let me run away first.” Chang said.

“Shut up. It's just gonna be a small one. I have marshmallows.” Ronnie reached into his bag and pulled out three marshmallows and two forks.

“Only a small fire right?” Winter asked. Ronnie nodded.

“Fire it up.” Chang smiled, taking a marshmallow and fork.

❤❤❤❤

“Do you know why you're in here?” Mr. Pace asked.

“Because I accidentally set a table on fire, again.” Ronnie sighed.

“Yes. Again. You need to work on controlling your powers.” 

“I am. It's hard. Maybe you don't understand that because you don't have any actually powers.” Ronnie grumbled. 

“...Ronnie, your dads will be here in a bit to take you home. Stay there for the rest of the week.” Mr. Pace said.


	3. I was feeling the need for a birthday chapter

Leo woke up to the smell of smoke. Ronnie. He sighed and climbed out of bed. Nico was already up and was probably trying to put out whatever the little flame set on fire. 

He rolled his eyes and followed the smell of the smoke. He turned into the kitchen to see his husband and five year old daughter with a smoking pan. 

“So what’s for breakfast? Charcoal?” Leo chuckled.

“We tried to make pancakes! Happy birthday!” Veronica ran up to him and hugged his legs tightly. It was his birthday. He had forgotten. He smiled.

“Well I bet if your Papa hadn’t burned them, the pancakes would have came out wonderfully.” Leo said. Nico glared at him. Leo stuck his tongue out.

“Very true. Papa can’t cook.” Veronica giggled. 

“McDonald's is easier. Remember that, and don’t ever learn to cook.” Nico said as he set the smoking pan into the sink. 

“Nico, I’m the one who gets to badly influence her. Not you, you are the good parent.” Leo said.

“How about we both be bad influences?” Nico rolled his eyes.

“Alright.” Leo said.

“Bad influences are great!” Veronica cheered.

“Indeed they are. Also happy birthday, Leo.” Nico walked over and kissed Leo’s cheek. 

❤❤❤❤

Nico watched as the snow fell outside. “Happy birthday, Neeks.” Leo hugged him from behind. 

“Where’s Ronnie?” Nico asked.

“Stealing frosting off the cake, as always.” Leo said.

Nico snorted. Hazel always had to try to hide cakes from Ronnie because she always ate almost all the frosting off of them for the last seven years. For a ten year old she was very good shadowtraveling into the strangest places like the kitchen cabinet. It was a good thing she was so small or else there might be a big problem. 

“She’s a little shit, isn’t she?” Nico smiled.

“Yeah, but we raised her so what did we expect? A little angel who doesn’t get in trouble?” Leo laughed, resting his head against Nico’s shoulder. 

“True, we’re shits.” Nico smiled. 

❤❤❤❤

“Happy birthday to you!” Leo and Nico sang to Ronnie. 

“I’m trying to sleep. And it’s Saturday.” Ronnie groaned in their bed.

“It’s already noon. Your aunts will be here soon.” Nico poked her head.

“Which ones?”

“Nyssa and Billie.” Leo said.

“Ugh. Tell me when Hazel, Lacy, and Sdaie are here. Aunt Nyssa and Billie always baby me.” Ronnie groaned.

“Come on, get up. It’s your sixteenth birthday.” Leo said.

“We got you a car.” Nico said.

Ronnie sat up. “Alright, I’m getting up. Where’s the car? How big is it? Color? Horse drive? Is is working? Do I have to fix it up? Is it vintage? Is it modern?” Ronnie asked.

“It’s a black punch buggy. And we were waiting until after everyone is here to tell you.” Leo said.

“Oh shush, you knew we had to tell to get Ronnie out of bed.” Nico said.

“They, them pronouns today.” Ronnie said. 

“Okay, good thing we got a cake that just says happy birthday ugly.” Leo smirked.

“Dad, I look almost exactly like you.” Ronnie hit him with their pillow.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway Chang should also be here soon and I believe the two of you have trouble to do.” 

“Hey, I'm the troublemaker, he's the mom.”

❤❤❤❤

“Chang! Happy birthday, you asshole!” Ronnie wrapped her arms around her cousin. 

“Gods. Let go of me you goblin.” Chang lifted her up.

“At least I'm not a giant like you.” Ronnie poked his head.

“You're acting like your seven.” 

“I never grew past seven. Hey now that you're eighteen, can you sneak me into R rated movies.” Ronnie smiled at him.

Chang rolled his eyes and dropped her. “No, my mom would say that an irresponsible idea.” 

“Billie made you and that was an irresponsible idea.” Ronnie laughed.

“True, I’m a mess.” Chang said.

“But not as big as a mess as me!” Ronnie cheered.

“No one is.” 

“Anyway, I got you a present. It's a $100 gift card for Amazon. I got it for free from Auntie Hylla.” Ronnie pulled a card out her pocket and threw it at him. 

“Thanks, I was expecting nothing from you.” Chang said.


	4. Powers and a drop of yelling with a cute moment

Ronnie shifted in the seat in the office. Mr. Pace was talking to his dads. He was to stay home for the rest of the week. Three extra days off of school. Three days to plan to go into the Labyrinth. He could probably pack a bag and make a plan to sneak out. 

“Ronnie. Let's go.” His Papa, Nico said.

“Alright. Hey we should stop by Aunt Hazel's and tell Sadie I set a table on fire.” Ronnie said.

“No, honey we need to have a talk about your powers.” Nico frowned.

“Listen I know I can't always control them but come on, no one has gotten hurt.” Ronnie whined.

“Sweetie it's not that. You have two dangerous powers. You need to use them more carefully.” Leo said.

“We've had this conversation before. I'm sorry okay. I try but sometimes I lose control.” Ronnie frowned.

His dads looked at him. “Let’s go home.” Nico said.

❤❤❤❤

Veronica woke up to the sound of her dads arguing. 

“What if Ronnie’s powers get manipulated? Someone can use their fire powers to kill.” Leo yelled. Ronnie sighed. Her dads argued about her a lot. Especially with how much trouble she was getting in. 

“Leo… that won't happen. Ronnie hasn’t even been out of Little Olympus, nothing can get to them here and no demigod can control their power but them.” Nico said.

“What if they lose control and someone gets hurt? What if they accidentally kill someone?” 

“Leo. It'll be okay.” 

“Gods. Fuck. Do we even know if Ronnie can control their powers? Could the fact that I died affect their powers?” 

Veronica sat up in her bed. Died? No one told her that. How did he come back? Was it like how her Aunt Hazel cane back? What did that mean for her?

“And I'm from the 30s. Honestly they probably shouldn't be possible if those factors have to do with anything. I think you're worrying too much about them. They just need to learn to control their powers. Sometimes it will take awhile. Okay?” 

The 30s? What the fuck? Why hadn't anyone told her? Seriously?

“I hate it when you're right.” 

“Well I right about marrying you.” 

“When our daughter was three.”

“Leo.” 

“Yes, Neeks?”

“I love you.” 

Veronica climbed down her bed and walked to her door. Stepping into the hall she looked at her dads, who were in the kitchen. 

“Good morning, I slept like a rock. So mind explaining the Dad died and the Papa being from the 30s?” She smiled at them.

“This world is dangerous. There are things that are best kept hidden. Trust me, somethings are better to be in the dark about.” Nico said. 

Veronica nodded.

❤❤❤❤

Veronica knocked on her aunts’s door. Her dads were both at work but at least one of her aunts had to be home. She was so bored, being home by herself for hours. 

The door opened and her aunt, Sadie smiled at her. “So you almost burned down a school, good for you.” 

“It was just a table. Anyway can I hang around here so a while, I’m bored and home alone sooo…” Veronica said. 

“Sure come in, my older brother is visiting with his husband and kids. One’s a year younger than you but I think you two would get along. You’re both troublemakers like me.” Sadie patted Veronica on head.


	5. A little adventure of Nyssa and Billie

“You two got this right?” Nico asked Nyssa.

“Leo tell him we got this. Little V is safe with us. Plus look Chang adores her. He thinks she's his baby.” Billie, Nyssa’s wife said.

“Nico, I think everything will be okay. Nyssa and Billie take care of Miranda and Lou Ellen’s kids all the time. Plus they have kept Chang alive this long.” Leo said.

“Okay… call us if anything happens and remember to make sure she doesn’t eat anything dangerous.” Nico said as he walked out of the two women’s apartment. 

“Finally. Those two needed a date.” Nyssa sighed.

“They really did. Now let’s go see if Ronnie is awake.”

❤❤❤❤

“Say Auntie Billie.”

“No say Tia Nyssa.”

“Billie” 

“Nyssa”

“B-ill-ie”

“Ny-ssa”

“Auntie Billie.”

“Tia Nyssa.”

“Billie” 

“Nyssa”

“B-ill-ie”

“Ny-ssa”

“Auntie Billie.”

“Tia Nyssa.”

The one and a half year old looked up at them and smiled. “Ang.” Was all the baby said before laughing.

Nyssa and Billie turned around to see their four year old son up way past his bedtime.

“Hey, little flower why are you up late?” Billie asked him.

“I had a bad dream. There was fire. And a ghost.” Chang said. Tears were forming in his eyes.

“Don’t worry it was just a dream.” Nyssa said, even though it could be something more. Maybe. Or it could be something but not something bad and it just scared Chang because he was so young. Nyssa really didn’t want him to be having nightmares about fire and ghosts. Not with Veronica here.

“Okay… can I play with Ronnie?” He asked.

“Tomorrow, you need to sleep to grow up strong like both your mommies.” Nyssa said.

“Can Mommy come sleep with me? I don’t want another nightmare.” Chang asked.

“Of course. Let’s go.” Billie picked up Chang and left the living room.

Nyssa looked at Veronica. 

“They ditched us. Losers, right?” 

“Ose.”

“Hmm. Say fuck.”

“Uck.”

“Shit.”

“Sit.”

“Bitch.”

“Bitc”

“Nyssa.”

“Ang.”

“You’re a little shit just like your fathers, aren’t you.”

“Itte sit.”

“I like you. Good kid.” Nyssa laughed. 

❤❤❤❤

A day later Nyssa got a call from Nico. 

“Sup.”

“You taught Ronnie how to cuss?”

“No..”

“She said Yssa when Leo jokingly asked who told her those words.”

“She’s a little rat.”

“Nyssa! You can’t teach babies how to fucking curse.”

“How do you really know I taught her? You and Leo curse like sailors.” Nyssa pointed out.

“I’m going to hang up now.”

“Tell Ronnie I said she’s a fucking rat.” Nyssa said before the call ended.

❤❤❤❤

Nyssa stepped into her son’s room and had woken up and she heard him scream.

“Hijo? Are you okay?” She asked.

“The dream happened again.”

“The fire and ghosts?”

“Yeah. There was a girl, the fire didn’t hurt her and she was crying. A ghost was trying to pull me away from it all but I was too scared.”

“What did the girl look like?” Nyssa asked, might as well hear every detail of his dream.

“Black hair and eyes, she was so small like Uncle Leo size.” Chang said.

“Oh? And the ghost?” 

“She looked Uncle Nico.” Chang said.

Nyssa frowned. “That sounds like a horrible dream. I would snuggle you tonight but I have to go work on a project. Do you want me to get Mr. Fuzzy from the attic?” 

“Yes please!” Chang said.

As Nyssa climbed into her attic she thought a pray to her father, Billie’s mother, and Hades.

‘Protect both Veronica and Chang. Please let that just be a dream.’

After that night Chang never had that dream again and soon they all forgot about it.

❤❤❤❤

Billie smiled as Ronnie and Chang played together. Then she looked at Nyssa who was messing around with some remote.

“We should have another kid.” Billie said.

“Maybe. Why do you think that?” 

“I just think it would be nice.”

“We should adopt. There’s plenty of kids who need homes.”

“Are you being serious?” Billie asked.

“Yes, I am. Another kid would be great but I’m not getting pregnant again.”

“I love you.” Billie smiled.

“I love you too.” Nyssa kissed Billie’s forehead.


	6. The start of something new

Veronica followed Sadie into the living room where three people were sitting in front of a halfway played Monopoly Game; and a small kid reading a book. She recognized all of them from photos around the apartment. And the girl, Sadie’s niece, from somewhere else but Veronica couldn’t quite think of where.

“Yo, this is my bro in law’s kid. Uh…” Sadie looked at Veronica. 

“Veronica. She pronouns for now.” Veronica smiled widely at the group.

“Carter, this is my husband Walt and our daughter, Phillis and our son Julius.” One of the men said. He was tall, like really tall. 

“It's nice to meet y’all.” Veronica said.

“You can take over my part in the game if you want to play, I’m losing soo..” Phillis said.

“No, thanks. I was just coming over to say hi to Sadie since I’m home alone.” Veronica said.

“Well then, I’m dropping out and hang with you because this game sucks.” Phillis jumped off the couch. She grabbed Veronica’s arm and pulled her towards the front door.

“Don’t do anything dangerous.” Carter yelled after them.

 

❤❤❤❤

The two girls walked in silence down the streets of Little Olympus. Phillis was the one to break the silence first, “We’ve met before.” 

“Yeah.”

“In dreamland.”

“Huh?”

“Is Aunt Hazel or Aunt Lacy related to you?” 

“Hazel.” 

“Hades is your grandfather. He has a connection to dreams and the dead. Egyptian magicians travel in our dreams, kinda. I think we've crossed paths.” 

“I do wander around a bit. My papa's friend is a son of Hypos so I have had a good teacher for it.” 

“Nice to see you in person.” 

“Same.” 

Veronica glanced over at Phillis. She looked like she could be a goddess. Tall and fierce. She reminded Veronica of Aphrodite, sort of.

“So who are you exactly?” Phillis asked.

“Veronica or Ronnie di Angelo-Valdez.” Veronica gave her a confused look.

“No not your name. Who you are.” Phillis chuckled.

“Oh. I uh. I’m genderfluid, on the days I'm a girl I go by Veronica. The days I'm a boy or neither I prefer Ronnie. I like sweets, dead people and adventures.” Veronica smiled.

“Cool. I'm named after Phillis Wheatley and my middle name is Tut like my ancestor. I like swimming but that probably because of my head buddy Nephthys. She also likes dead people. I guess I do too. Wow that sounded weird. Ugh sorry. I don't make friends easily.” Phillis groaned. 

“It's alright. Trust me most of my friends are built in friends so I haven't made any friends on my own.” Veronica touched her arm.

“I don't even know why I grabbed your arm.” 

“Bad impulse control?” 

“Nephthys suggest it but I don't know why I listened to her.” 

“Oh. Huh. So what do you want to do?” Veronica asked.

“Well aren't you okay I can't remember the word for it. Well anyway, how about we go to that museum. I don't know much about Greek and Roman stuff.” Phillis pointed at a greek building with a big sign that said 'Demigod Museum’

“Okay, but it's just about the last three wars. It's really boring plus there's some stuff they leave out.” Veronica laughed.

“What did they leave out?” 

“My dad died and came back to life.” Veronica frowned. Wow she never thought she would say that out loud.

“That is interesting? I don’t know what to say to that. But I still want to see it.” Phillis said.

❤❤❤❤

“And this is a painting of Tartarus. Aunt Hazel painted it. My papa told her the details.” Veronica said. 

“It looks… well terrible.” Phillis said, she had barely spoken the whole time. She seemed to enjoy the museum a lot.

“Papa never talks about it, but sometimes at night I wake up to his cries. I know I’m not supposed to know why or what the night terrors are are about. Hades- I’m not even supposed to know he has them.”

“I understand.” Phillis nodded.

We stood in silence for a minute, “I should probably head home soon. My dads will be worried if I’m not home before either of them get off of work since I did not leave them a note.” Veronica said. 

Phillis nodded and the pair said their goodbyes.

❤❤❤❤

Both of Veronica's dads were already home when she got there so she decided to quietly slip in. 

“Well that explains why you've been so worried about Veronica.” She heard Nico say.

“Yeah… well one kid is hard but two… I don't even know.” Leo said. Two kids? 

“How do we tell her? Do you want to or should I?” 

“We'll do it together. It's not like it's something bad. We might have to move to a bigger apartment or even an actually house.” 

“Leo, if you start talking about picket fences I will puke.”

Veronica laughed. Oops.

“Veronica? Are you home?” Nico asked.

“Yeah. Heard everything. So another kid?” She poked her head into the kitchen.

“Yup. You would okay with moving to a bigger place right? The move won't happen for awhile but we still want to know how you feel.” Leo said. 

“I don't want to share my room so I'm cool with it.” Veronica smiled.

“Alright good. I mean we'll still be in Little Olympus but any kind of move can suck.” Nico ruffled her hair.

“Trust me, I'm good with it.” Veronica said. She almost said 'Trust me, sometimes I stay up way pass my bedtime and once or twice I hear things because of how close our rooms are.’ 

“Okay. Now what should we do for dinner?” Nico asked.

“Pizza?” Leo suggested.

“Chinese food!” Veronica said.

“McDonalds it is.” Nico smiled.

“As long as I get a kids meal.” Veronica said. “That's fair.” Leo nodded.

“Alright, I'll be back in a few.” Nico said before stepping into the shadows of the kitchen.

“So do you know the sex of my new sibling yet?” Veronica asked.

“Nah, we got a few more weeks before we find out. Do you want to think of some names?” 

“I've already thought of some! Rose, Allison, Rita, Rizzo, Marco, Ambrose, Toni, Charlie or Sam.” Veronica said.

“Wow alright. I will keep those in mind. I like them all.” Leo smiled.


	7. A group chat from a while ago

Chang Ng added Ronnie di Angelo-Valdez, Winter Ramírez-Arellano, Maggie Mclean and Yuno Fujimori to a group

 

Maggie: This seems like a bad idea  
Winter: ?  
Maggie: We should not be allowed to all talk together without adult supervision  
Yuno: Does Chang not count?  
Ronnie: He doesn’t I saw him eat a box of snack cakes in one go  
Chang: I shouldn’t have added you. But anyway I thought this would be fun  
Ronnie: Oh shut up loser  
Winter: Don’t u 2 start fighting  
Maggie: Please don’t fight   
Yuno: fight fight FIGHT  
Ronnie: That girl is a keeper Mags  
Yuno: Thanks  
Maggie: Sigh  
Winter: I introduced them so I’m happy to see them being happy together   
Ronnie: You need to hook me up with someone  
Winter: FINALLY   
Chang: I need new friends  
Ronnie: Wait finally?  
Winter: I have a list of people for you to date  
Ronnie: I want to know it  
Maggie: me too  
Yuno: me three  
Chang: Okay, I do too  
Winter: Kyle, Silena la Rue, Mary Solace, or Sonny Lake  
Maggie: Why is Kyle on that list? He’s gay.  
Winter: Oh  
Winter: Shit I forgot  
Winter: Sorry Ron  
Chang: ?  
Yuno: ?  
Ronnie: Im genderfluid   
Maggie: Oh ok  
Chang: coolio  
Yuno: alrighty  
Winter: Sorry again  
Ronnie: it’s ok   
Ronnie: back to the list, kyle is too much of a nerd, me and silena dont get along very well, mary is cute but too busy and sonny is scary  
Winter: so mary is the best pick?  
Ronnie: nah, I dont really want to hook up with anyone or date rn. I have too many things on my plate  
Winter: oh yeah. Again sorry  
Maggie: if it makes you feel better my mom’s cousin’s datemate, Alex, is genderfluid and I can probably connect Alex for you and you can talk or ask for any advice?  
Ronnie: I don’t know wouldn’t that be weird  
Maggie: Alex is an undead warrior   
Ronnie: phone number now  
Chang: I won’t even ask  
Yuno: Winter do you know Alex?  
Winter: No, Aunt Annabeth is the one with the undead warrior cousin  
Chang: I have one question now, Maggie how do you tell which dad and which mom is which when you and your siblings talk about them?  
Maggie: Fish Dad, Flying Dad, Short Mom, Strong Mom  
Ronnie: nice, I’m going to call Percy and Jason, Fish and Flying now  
Yuno: fish in law and fly in law  
Maggie: oh in law? Are we getting married now?  
Yuno: we just started high school so not now  
Chang: ew children flirting  
Yuno: shut up  
Ronnie: you know theres like no cussing in this group chat  
Ronnie: fuck  
Ronnie: shit  
Ronnie: bitch  
Ronnie: ass  
Ronnie: white  
Ronnie: there we go  
Chang: how are we even related?  
Ronnie: Your mom, Nyssa and my dad, Leo have the same dad   
Chang: I'm surprised you didn't curse  
Winter: I'm gonna go bc I'm tired of having my phone beeping

Winter Ramírez-Arellano has left the group

Yuno: I'm leaving too 

Yuno Fujimori has left the group

Maggie: And then there were three  
Ronnie: Mags no  
Chang: Maggie no  
Maggie: >:(  
Ronnie: someday I will teach u how 2 b funny  
Maggie: I can be funny   
Ronnie: nah man you can't   
Maggie: sigh  
Chang: neither of you are funny  
Ronnie: :’(  
Maggie: mean  
Chang: I'm leaving you two bye bitches

Chang Ng has left the group

Maggie: wow rude  
Ronnie: he is super rude  
Ronnie: hang on

Ronnie di Angelo-Valdez added Rose Bee, Joshua Walker, Marvin Robinson to the group

Rose: Yeah he's rude  
Joshua: he has a stick up where the sun don't shine  
Marvin: he's bossy  
Rose: Joshy you would know about things being up Chang's ass  
Ronnie: Ha! I knew it  
Maggie: isn't that weird? Since you live with him?  
Joshua: I've only lived here for about a year, Billie and Nyssa aren't even going to legally adopt me so it's not weird  
Marvin: it's weird bc we all three share a room  
Ronnie: do they fuck?  
Joshua: not with Marvin in the room  
Marvin: I have found condoms while cleaning the room  
Rose: ew  
Ronnie: ewwwww  
Maggie: gross  
Marvin: exactly

Joshua Walker has left the group chat

Marvin: he's showing Chang the messages  
Marvin: Chang is blushing  
Marvin: Chang is now sighing  
Marvin: now they have left the room  
Ronnie: that was rude of them  
Maggie: does Nyssa and Billie know?  
Rose: yup Josh and Chang were making out on the couch one night when everyone else went to see a children's movie I don't remember the movie bc we went home early bc Kelly puked  
Ronnie: sounds gross  
Marvin: Chang was shirtless  
Maggie: okay enough about those two let's talk about something else  
Rose: yes let's. So Ronnie, ur genderfluid?  
Ronnie: yea   
Rose: cool  
Marvin: next time I see u im giving u a non cis high five  
Ronnie: you better  
Rose: have u told ur dads yet?  
Ronnie: no I don't know how  
Marvin: oh well hey none of us will tell.   
Maggie: no one will tell until u are ready  
Ronnie: u said u  
Maggie: oh hush  
Rose: a historical moment   
Rose: I have work so ttyl  
Maggie: and she didn't leave the group  
Marvin: She's too lazy to do so  
Ronnie: so am I   
Maggie: I'm going to guess Ronnie went to bed  
Marvin: considering it's midnight yeah  
Maggie: well then. I guess I will too  
Marvin: alright bye


	8. Ronnie your crush is showing, also you three are in trouble

“So your dad is pregnant? That's great. Little siblings are great sometimes.” Chang said. Ronnie smiled. 

“I'm excited. I've always wanted a sibling.” They said.

“Yeah I know. You hang around my house too much and too little to not want a sibling.”

“I’m really excited about it, ya know.” 

“Now, are you sure you still want to sneak into the Labyrinth? It might be dangerous.” 

“Yes. I just want to do something adventurous, ya know?” Ronnie said.

“Okay. Now did you figure out the music part to get in the door?” 

“Of course, I texted Mary Solace. She said she would love to come.” 

“You're joking right?”

“She's a healer that can sing so no I am not.”

“Oh so that's the only reason.” 

“Yup that’s it.” 

“The girl you once poured a bottle of soda on because she called you rude?”

“Yup, just because we don’t anyways see eye to eye doesn’t mean we can’t get along at all.” Ronnie wondered if they should have invited Chang along. He was being an annoying shit head, as always.

“Didn’t you kiss her during the dance a few weeks ago?” Chang raised an eyebrow.

“Yup.” Ronnie blushed and now wondered if they could get away with pushing Chang out of the car even if he was the one driving. They doubt it would kill him.

“Are you two…?”

“No.” Sure the the two of them kissed. Sure they almost did more. But Mary and Ronnie haven’t talked about it since, Hades they haven’t really talked since except for Ronnie texting her about the labyrinth.

“Okay. So I have to pick her up too?” Chang asked.

“Yeah. You know where she lives, right?” Ronnie said.

Chang nodded.

❤❤❤❤

Ronnie watched as Chang knocked on the Solace home door. A blue haired girl opened it, it wasn’t Mary but her twin Michelle. A second later a blonde and green haired girl popped up behind Michelle. That was Mary. Chang said something to her and she nodded. Ronnie tapped their fingers on their lap. 

Soon Chang and Mary were walking towards the car. Mary had a backpack and a fanny pack on. The backpack had a sword hanging from it and the fanny pack had a red cross drawn on. Mary was always prepared. It was in her nature.

Chang opened the backseat door for Mary. “Hi, Ronnie.” she said.

“Hi.” Ronnie gave her a small wave and smile. So awkward. 

“Michelle is covering for us. If anyone asks she going to say something about camping or the beach or something she wasn’t listening to.” Mary said. Like Ronnie, one of her dads were from Texas so she had a slight southern tone to her New York accent. 

“She didn’t want to come along? This seems like something she would enjoy.” 

“She’s worried about spiders being down there.”

“Oh. Are you? I mean you are the granddaughter of Athena so..” 

“And Apollo. You know that I’m scared of them but it’s not a phobia for me which doesn’t make much sense. But demigod genes are mysterious.” Mary said. Oh.   
“They are, try being connected to machines and nature.” Chang piped in as he started to drive away from the townhouse.

“At least you’re not born from a guy who died once and a guy who was frozen in time when he was ten.” Ronnie laughed. The other two gaped at them. “What?”

“Died? Time?” Mary asked.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know. I’m still wrapping my head around it, Hades I’m still trying to understand why they didn’t tell me.” Ronnie frowned. Their dads didn’t trust them enough to tell them about it. That hurt just a little. 

“Oh. Uh, hey let’s put on the radio.” Chang said. Ronnie nodded. The song that was on was Austin Lake’s ‘Summer and Nights.’

“Let’s put something with lyrics on.” Ronnie said as they turned the channel. Soon some mortal pop song came on.

❤❤❤❤

It took three hours of not talking and listening to mortal music to get to the Marriott hotel. They had to make it to the entrance Mr. Pace had called the Marriott Basement. That of course required shadowtravel and a little bit of bribes. 

Ronnie took a deep breath before nodding at Mary to open the door. She began to sing a lullaby. Her voice was sweet like tres leches cake.

The door opened.

“Ready?” Ronnie asked.

“Sure.”   
“Yeah.”

❤❤❤❤

“Ronnie?” Nico called into the apartment. They weren’t home.

“They left a note. With Chang and Mary Solace. Just having some fun, nothing dangerous.” Leo called from the kitchen.

“They’re doing something dangerous.”

“Yup.” 

“Let’s call Nyssa and Billie.” Nico sighed as Leo stepped out of the kitchen.

“And Will and Malcolm.” Leo added.

“Yeah, yeah. But if I hear one y’all I’m summoning a zombie english teacher to glare at you.” Nico said.

“Got it. Now let’s see if we can figure out where the kids are.”


	9. The first ghost

Ronnie looked at the walls of the Labyrinth. They had changed from looking like a modern subway to looking like an ancient Greek hall. 

“It's incredible down here.” Mary said.

“Yeah, amazing.” Chang said as he touched the wall.

“It's pretty.” Ronnie said.

“I could stay down here forever. I don't understand why inexperienced demigods and legacies can't come down here. It doesn't seem dangerous.” Mary said as she pulled something out of her backpack. Her phone. “I’m going to take a selfie, do y’all want to join in?”

“Sure.” Ronnie said.

❤❤❤❤

“Okay, so they’re not at either Camp nor have they entered any of the demigod cities. Where else could they be?” Nico sighed loudly. Leo didn’t know if the they meant Ronnie or all of the three legacies. Probably both but mostly the former.

“Maybe they just went into the mortal world to do normal teen stuff.” Billie suggested.

“Ronnie, Chang, and Mary went to do mortal stuff? Pfft. Babe no, the only one of those three who would do that is Mary. Ronnie is a crazy firecracker and Chang doesn’t like new things that aren’t metal.” Nyssa said.

“Where else can we look? It’s been three days.” Will asked. He had bloodshot eyes.

“The Sea of Monsters, Rome, anywhere in Greece, Texas, Canada, Pairs, the Labyrinth, the Lotus Hotel, Mexico, New York City, the Underworld, I don’t mean the Underworld as in they’re dead, the Egyptian Nomes, and many other places.” Malcolm suggested. 

“...didn’t you teach about the Labyrinth the day Ronnie got suspended?” Will asked.

Malcolm’s eyes went wide. Leo face palmed himself. Ronnie would definitely go into the Labyrinth. It had dangerous and against the rules written all over it. Perfect for Ronnie.

“So who want to go down there?” Leo asked. He sure as Hades wasn’t going, not with another bun in his oven plus he wasn’t good at puzzles so he doubt he would be good at labyrinths. 

“I will. And I’ll take Hazel with me.” Nico said. 

“Alright. Go as soon as you can.” Billie said.

“While you’re gone, we’ll keep looking in other places. Who knows maybe they talked the one horse mermaid people into giving them those air bubble things, and now they’re in my dad’s forges with Tyson. Oh! I should call him or get Percy to check down there.” Leo said. 

❤❤❤❤

Ronnie stared at the wall. Deadend. They hit the wall. “Damn it.” They groaned.

“I’m sure if we turn- Mary stopped mid sentence. Ronnie looked at her, the other end of the hall had closed up.

“Ronnie, looks like we’re in a different dead end.” Chang said. 

The wall now had a door in it. Ronnie was hit with a strange feeling. 

“Guys. Let’s stay back.” Ronnie said.

“You okay?” Chang asked. He looked worried. 

“Yeah, just give me a second. I just have a feeling. I think someone died in there.” Ronnie whispered the last part. 

“Do you want to wait for the path to change again?” Mary asked.

“No, I’m good. I just never felt that before. It was a horrible feeling, I don’t know how long ago the death was but the feeling is still in there for a reason.” Ronnie said.

“Okay, Chang you go first. Here take this flashlight. I’ll stay in the back. Ronnie tell us if you can’t go any further because of the death or whatever.” Mary said.

So Chang stepped into the room, the flashlight shining bright. Ronnie followed him.

It was an arena. An arena was full of skulls. They ringed the edge of the railing. Three-foot-high piles of them decorated the steps between the benches. They grinned from pikes at the back of the stands and hung on chains from the ceiling like horrible chandeliers. It was sickening. 

Ronnie looked around for any monsters but there was none. 

“Creepy. I wonder who all these people were.” Mary said.

The feeling of death was almost overwhelming. As if the souls were trapped there. A hand touched Ronnie. Ronnie looked towards the source. A little dead girl with an oversized sword and modern-ish clothes. Mary and Chang screamed. Ronnie just stared at the girl.

“Hello. Are you from Camp Half-Blood?” The ghost asked.

“Kinda, why?” Ronnie croaked out.

The little girl frowned. Then she pulled a real, actual physical sword from the ground. The trio jumped back.

“The gods forgot about me. About us. They must end. The unclaimed will matter.” The ghost screamed.

Ronnie threw a blast of fire at the ghost. It wouldn’t stop her but it might distract her. 

“Try controlling her. Try something.” Mary said.

Ronnie took a deep breathe and tried to control the ghost but they wasn’t their papa. They couldn’t control ghosts like him. Fire was the best they could do. Yes they could shadowtravel, they still felt tired from when they shadowtraveled earlier. They couldn’t do it again. Not for awhile at least. 

“I might be able grab her and hold her down. You two watch out and be careful. And stay away from the fire, please. I don’t want to be responsible for y’all getting hurt, I’ll be fine. Got it, especially you Chang?” Ronnie said. Chang and Mary nodded. Then they ran into the flames. They hoped they would run into the ghost and not the sword.

Too bad the ghost wasn’t anywhere in the flames.

❤❤❤❤

Nico followed closely behind his sister. If anyone could find the kids in the labyrinth, it was Hazel. 

“I think we’re close. The three of them are definitely down here.” Hazel said. Nico smiled.

Thank gods they found them.


	10. Oh look I've been impaled

Chang fell to the ground. He had been stabbed. Ronnie was nearby, trying to find the little ghost. Mary Anne was behind him, he had seen her get stabbed and hit in the head by the sword. Chang watched as Ronnie screamed and cried. Flames grew and shrunk. Chang tried to get up, even a little bit. He couldn’t die. He wouldn’t die. Ronnie would never forgive themself. And if Mary Anne was already dead… he couldn’t leave Ronnie alone. 

A shadow appeared over him. A woman dress all in black frowned at him. “My son is near. Hold on longer, please. If not for yourself then for my grandchild. For your parents. For your family and friends. For your lover. Hold on a little longer so you can live.” She said. Behind her Chang saw two teens. A girl with a hijab and a guy with a welding apron on. They smiled at him and waved, like a hello and a good-bye wave. 

❤❤❤❤

Mary Anne woke up in Little Olympus Hospital. She frowned at the IV in her arm. Why was she there? How did she get there?

She had been in the Labyrinth with Chang and Ronnie. Mary Anne gasped. The ghost. The sword. 

Were Chang and Ronnie okay?

She pressed the call button on her bed. In about a minute her Aunt Johanna came busting in.

“You’re awake! Thank the gods!” Johanna cried. She ran over and hugged Mary Anne tightly. 

“How long was I out? Are the others okay?” Mary Anne asked.

“Three days. Yes, they are.” Johanna smiled.

“Shit. But good.” Mary Anne said.

❤❤❤❤

Ronnie looked out their window. They didn’t like being in the hospital. It smelled too much like cleaner and felt too much like death.

They hated being in there. But their dads would kill them if they left before getting an okay from the doctor. Shadows swirled at their feet. 

Ronnie stepped away from the shadows. For the last three days this was what happened when they thought about negative things too much. Like their own grudges, sadness, and anger was trying to consume them. Gods knew why it happen. 

It was probably because of who they were.

The child of two of the most powerful demigods ever. One with a rare power that marks bad times and who died then came back. One who is called the Ghost King and went through Tartarus on his own.

And now, there would be another strange child like Ronnie. Maybe this one will be better. Good. Trustworthy. Kind. Sweet. Smart. Strong. Brave. Careful. Everything Ronnie was not. 

The shadows had grown. They made their way up to Ronnie’s neck. They were going to die. They would die by their own powers. 

Ronnie’s eyes threw open. There was no shadows. They weren’t still in the hospital, they were in their own room. They had left the hospital after only a day. Nightmares like that have haunted them for the past few nights. 

The first nightmare was in the hospital. The flames of the arena had burned them alive.  
The second one was at home, ghosts tried to take them away.  
The third one was the shadow one.

Fire, ghosts, and shadows. What’s next? Machines? 

Ronnie shifted in their bed. They should go talk to a Hypnos kid.

Maybe one of them could help her. Veronica did know a daughter of Hypnos who was easy to wake up. Hopefully Koh would be able to help her. If she gave Koh some honey buns she probably would, that girl really love sweets.

Koh was a sweet girl even if her girlfriend was Silena la Rue. A daughter of Hypnos and a granddaughter of Ares and Hermes dating was quite a strange site. Apparently somehow they make it work even with Koh sleeping about eighteen hours a day. And Silena was apparently a nice person somewhere in her shriveled up heart.

Veronica took a bus to Camp Half-Blood. It was boring to say the least.

Camp had young children who had nowhere else to go and teenagers who who were the same or were visiting their friends for the weekend.

Some Veronica knew, some she didn't. She didn't stop to say hi, she just went straight to the Hypnos cabin. There was ten sleeping kids in there, Koh’s bunk had a fuzzy rainbow blanket on it along with the head of Koh sticking out.

Veronica made her way to the sleeping girl. “Koh, wake up… Silena is naked and running through camp.” Koh didn’t even stir. 

“I have a huge box of honey buns.” Veronica lied. Sort of lied? She did plan on actually buying Koh some afterwards. 

But it seemed to do the trick. Koh bolted right up.

“Honey buns?” She asked. She blinked at me and yawned.

“Later. I need to tell you about dreams I’ve been having.” Veronica said.

Koh glared at her and sighed. “Fine, tell me everything. But I want some chocolate covered strawberries as well.”

“Deal.” Veronica said.


	11. Just some info. Not completed.

Veronica 'Ronnie’ Esperanza Maria di Angelo-Valdez  
Child of Leo and Nico di Angelo-Valdez  
Powers: shadowtravel, fire manipulation, and slight control over ghosts  
Likes: junk food, thier dads, their aunts, and cute people  
Dislikes: Silena la Rue, rules, and cute people  
Birthday: July 1st 

Chang Ng  
Son of Nyssa and Billie Ng  
Powers: flower power  
Likes: his family, his boyfriend, flowers, sweets, and robots  
Dislikes: Ronnie doing dumb or dangerous stuff, fish, and white rice  
Birthday: November 27th

Mary Anne Solace  
Daughter of Malcolm and Will Solace  
Powers: Healing  
Likes: her sister, Ronnie, ice cream, weaving, and motorcycles  
Dislikes: her sister, spiders, the dark, and heights  
Birthday: August 12th

Prophecy:  
The lost demigods must be forgiven  
Away from Elysium they were driven  
Find tweleve not in the east or west  
But where the ghosts roam but not the best  
Child of fire and death  
Reclaim all that is left  
Child of iron and grain  
Release the forgotten pain  
Child of wisdom and sun  
Remember all they have done


	12. The quest? The quest for Veronica. The quest Specifically for Ronnie.

Veronica frowned. Koh had told her that her dreams had been bad omens. 

She knocked on the door of one of the few people who can help her with omens. The mortal who was once the Oracle of Delphi; Rachel Dare, girlfriend to Reyna and Drew Tanaka. Veronica considered going to the current Oracle of Delphi, Moriah Yadin. But Moriah would never forget the time Veronica and the Wakefield twins for pranking her when she was new.

The door opened and Veronica smiled at the ginger, she had white streaks in her hair from stress.

“Hey, what do you need?”

“I’ve been having bad dreams and I went to Koh Sato and she said that they were bad omens so I came to talk to you.” Veronica explained.

“Of course. No one mentioned the possibility of a quest, did they?” Rachel said.

“A quest? My dads have been keeping a lot from me already.” Veronica mumbled the first part.

“Don’t hold that against them, parents do what they can to protect their children. Winter and Max don’t know many of Reyna’s, Drew’s, or my secrets. But anyway, yes a quest. You, Chang, and Mary Anne came upon a dangerous place. I remember being in that arena for only two or three fights. I saw Percy Jackson refuse to kill a boy. I saw a girl whose twin is a doctor now. I see her twin all the time and I want to ask about the skulls and who died there that she knew. But I can’t. Now go see Mori. She’ll give you your prophecy. Then go see Johanna Ravi.” Rachel smiled before closing the door in Veronica's face. Veronica's guess was, based on the bathrobe she was wearing, Drew and/or Reyna were inside. 

❤❤❤❤

Moriah lived in a small temple/house in the middle of Little Olympus. Veronica went straight there and knocked. Gods, she was getting bored of knocking. Why doesn’t anyone have a doorbell for Hades sake?

Moriah was frowning when she opened the door, “You’re here for a prophecy, right?”

“Yes.” Veronica said. 

Moriah went limp and green smoke surrounded her. 

“The lost demigods must be forgiven  
Away from Elysium they were driven  
Find tweleve not in the east or west  
But where the ghosts roam but not the best  
Child of fire and death  
Reclaim all that is left  
Child of iron and grain  
Release the forgotten pain  
Child of wisdom and sun  
Remember all they have done”

Veronica stared at her. “Can you write that down?” She asked.

“Ugh. Fine.”

“I’m sorry about pranking you, ya know.”

 

“Sure you are.”

“For real. It was wrong scare you with zombies, fire, and shadowtravel. Also the hellhounds.”

“Really? And you figured that out all by yourself?” Moriah rolled her eyes before slipping back into her house. It had been a little more than year yet she was still pissed, it made no sense.

Within a few seconds Moriah returned with a piece of paper, “Don’t lose it.” 

“I won’t.” Veronica said before Moriah slammed the door shut. 

❤❤❤❤

“The lost demigods must be forgiven. Away from Elysium they were driven. Find tweleve not in the east or west. But where the ghosts roam but not the best. Child of fire and death. Reclaim all that is left. Child of iron and grain. Release the forgotten pain. Child of wisdom and sun. Remember all they have done.” Veronica read the prophecy to Chang. 

“The child of fire and death is you. The child of iron and grain is me. And wisdom and sun is probably Mary Ann.” Chang said.

“And the place where not the best ghosts roam is probably the Asphodel Fields.  
We also need to ask Dr. Ravi about the arena. He might know something about the lost demigods.” Veronica added. 

“When did you get so smart?” Chang laughed.

“I don’t know. It’s a mystery to me.” Veronica hit him in the arm.

“So let’s go talk to Dr. Ravi hopefully she’ll be helpful plus we do need to see if Mary Ann is awake.” Chang said as he ruffled Veronica’s hair.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is chapter 13 like cabin 13. Anyway I will write a sequel sometime during the summer about Ronnie's quest and their new baby sibling.

Ronnie walked into the hospital with Chang by their side. A nurse greeted them.

“You're here to see Mary Anne aren't you?” He asked.

“Yup. Is she awake yet?” Ronnie asked, using a slightly southern accent. 

“Indeed she is. Just head right up to her room. Dr. Ravi is in there with her.” 

“Thank you.” Ronnie said. 

❤❤❤❤

Ronnie opened the door to Mary Anne's room. Dr. Ravi was examining Mary.

“Hello.” Dr. Ravi smiled.

“What can you tell us about the arena in the Labyrinth. About your twin?” Ronnie asked. Chang elbowed them.

Dr. Ravi dropped the chart she was holding.

“Oh. Of course. The quest. Alexandria Hussein was the ghost you saw name. I was forced to fight her. I remember how her heart sounded as it stopped. My twin sister, Josephine was a good kid but she was cursed with the power of the plague. No one else knew besides me until after the war. She died when we were fourteen because I couldn't heal an injury after the war. We got attacked by a monster while in Greece not even a year after the war. I'm sorry I can't tell you more than that.” Dr. Ravi was shaking.

“Please. Do you know anyone else who would know?”

“Lou Ellen Blackstone, is one. Others. There’s a girl named Lily Kim. She's in the Lotus Hotel. She told me she went there to get away from the horrors she had to see. To get away from a cruel world. Lou Ellen would be easy to get to but hard to get to talk. Just go on your quest and let the Fates guide you wherever.” Dr. Ravi said.


End file.
